In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which cools a storage room, such as a cold room or freezer, using a refrigeration cycle circuit having a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and evaporator, a thermo-module, etc., and keeps storage products, such as foods, in the storage room.
A door for opening/closing the storage room is mounted to the refrigerator, and a storage, such as a shelf or basket, in which storage products are kept, can be disposed inside the storage room or at the door.
Recently, a refrigerator has been developed, in which a home bar door is mounted in a door for opening/closing a storage room, and a home bar storage enabling storage products to be kept therein is mounted at a rear position of the home bar door in the door, so that storage products can be inserted/extracted into/from the home bar storage by opening the home bar door without opening the door.